


【德梅】【ABO】Honey Peach 12

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：Alpha 德容×Omega梅西双方单身设定时间线被我改的面目全非别较真了
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 8





	【德梅】【ABO】Honey Peach 12

梅西怀疑起几个小时前在球场上沉稳冷静肆意纵横的天才中场，和埋在他颈侧湿漉漉热乎乎着说「想他快疯了」的年轻男孩儿，可能根本不是一个人。  
但也正因为这样，他们中间空白的那10年，就在这样的反复拉扯里被悄悄填满，他都差点快要忘记这个鲜艳成熟的中场先生只有22岁，比队里仿佛永远像孩子一样的奥斯曼•登贝莱小朋友，只大3天。  
他从未遇见过德容这样的人。  
像一只不该在街头出现的名贵的毛发蓬松雪白的流浪猫，瞪着钴蓝的眼睛歪着头看你，用尽手段俏皮又矜持地去蹭你的裤脚，下巴高贵的扬起，却在你真的伸手去摸的时候保持距离，高傲而防备，等你要走了，又不愿意你真的离开他。  
梅西这样想着，少年睁开眼喘息着去吻他的唇，蓝色剔透的虹膜泛着水色，和想象里的猫眼渐渐重合。  
他想驯服我，就像每一只漂亮的猫要去驯服饲养他的人类。  
这发现令小国王兴奋又悚然。  
欲望暂时平息，男孩儿的额头紧紧抵着他的，他身体里刚刚还搅和得天翻地覆的属于德容的性器还在时不时跳动一下，带着蜜桃味的液体灌满了他，结卡在通道里不上不下有点儿难受，德容很规矩，即使刚刚不太清醒，也没有强行标记他。  
即使梅西完全有可能毫无底线的继续纵容他的男孩儿。  
少年缠绵地吻他，一边吻他一边哽咽的吸着气，激烈的性爱和哭泣让呼吸难以很快平静下来，年长的Omega抬起手臂顺着男孩儿的脊背从上至下慢慢地抚摸，帮德容顺着气。  
末了又像想起了什么，揶揄地冲着已经清醒过来了的男孩儿笑出了声：“不哭了？”  
像是诱哄，可又更像是调侃。  
年轻的alpha摇摇头，说出的话客气且生疏：“谢谢你。”

小国王突然就有点儿生气，谢他？谢他什么？谢他没把这个小混蛋丢在停车场自导自演一场「明日头条」？  
气着气着又开始反思自己，到底他做了什么，让这个看上去近乎傻白甜的男孩儿毫无安全感到觉得自己会把他丢下不管？

易感期前后的alpha不能讲道理，就好比你不能要求你快来大姨妈的女朋友保持情绪乐观，球王先生细致而温存地抚摸着男孩儿的脊背，肌肉的线条紧实又分明，那是长期的科学的训练和极度自律的生活带来的美，现在上面覆着一层薄汗，很性感，即便弗兰基•德容这个人有时候看上去干净漂亮地和性感沾不上边儿。  
男孩儿终于变软的阴茎从他身体里滑落出来，少了它，拥堵在他身体里的各色液体开始流出来，空气里的气味除了信息素的交融多了点儿属于两个雄性动物的腥甜，这让球王先生有点儿脸热，尤其刚刚铆足了劲儿在他身上作乱的男孩儿也从他身上滑下来，单人床有点儿窄，他被德容松松地搂在怀里。  
想要靠近，又小心翼翼。  
梅西偏过头去看德容床头的电子闹钟，时间已经指过凌晨一点，他有点儿累了，可又觉得不太踏实。  
“佩普还在巴萨做教练的时候，曾经要求球员们做爱的时间不能超过12点，他说，球员熬夜就等于慢性自杀。”小国王突然说。  
德容没太听明白，易感期的荷尔蒙汹涌地退潮，持续的高热和漫长的性爱都消耗了他太多的体力，即便是体能测试队史最佳的年轻人，也有点儿困了。  
身边的人翻身坐了起来，黑暗里和自己如出一辙白皙的肤色莹莹如玉，白银之国的神跨过他的腰腹虚虚的坐在他的髋骨上，他留在对方身体里的精液缓缓淌出来，把他的小腹弄得一团糟。  
太色情了。  
他的神舔舔嘴唇，红润的双唇藏在胡子里一开一合，小国王带着笑意声音黏糊糊的，又压得极低，德容突然觉得自己好像听不懂西班牙语了：“你说，那如果是和自己喜欢的人熬夜做爱，这算不算某种程度上的慢性……殉情？”  
梅西在勾引他。  
“我想再来一次”，巴萨国王的指尖拂过他的眉峰，坐在他的身上伏下身体来在他的唇角留下蜻蜓点水的一个吻：“弗兰基想不想要？”  
德容觉得自己可能是疯了。

德容在易感期的影响里神志不清时都没有失控，现在万分清醒，反而觉得自己可能是疯了。  
再次斗志昂扬的性器被德容从球王先生那双过分煽情的嘴唇里抽了出来，他从没让梅西为他做过这样的事，并不是因为他觉得口交是某种亵渎，相反的，他乐于想尽一切办法为对方带来快乐。  
这些情趣的前提都建立在他的喜欢上，只是他不认为他的神会对他有同样程度的喜欢。  
他觉得自己心跳如鼓，胸腔里激烈跳动的仿佛不是一颗心脏，而是飓风海面上激荡的小船，随时倾覆让他窒息。  
德容看着梅西舔了舔柔软红润的嘴唇，藏在高耸眉骨下巧克力色的眼睛让人不敢说那神色是挑逗，却又分明在流转的温暖目光里溢满了暗涌的引诱。  
他或许爱我。  
这个疯狂的念头开始在少年的脑海里挥之不去，Omega坏心眼的再次释放自己的信息素，酒精味夹杂着单宁的酸涩和葡萄的清甜汹涌地裹住了年轻的alpha，金发的男孩儿红了眼，骂了一句听不懂的荷兰语，抬起了巴萨国王犹如神迹的双腿，死死摁在了Omega的胸前。  
他知道自己不该因为身下男人驯服的姿态就小觑他的力量，那段诱人的腰肢隐藏着惊人的核心力，可以支撑他的神在球场激烈对抗的狭小空间里来回过人变向，于是当男人结实的大腿恶意环在他同样肤色莹白的腰侧试图控制他的节奏，他想他只能臣服。  
这个Omega是个坏人。  
金发的男孩儿委屈顺着梅西的意把自己滚烫的部分寸寸给予，那里温暖而紧致，是他致命的温柔乡断魂所。  
他的Omega从不曾像今夜一样在床上如此放荡，德容曾经迷恋梅西在高潮前也克制的性感喘息声，却被如今身下丝毫不加掩饰的沙哑的呻吟捕获。  
我们都疯了。  
他握紧梅西缠满墨水的脚踝搁在肩头，开始急切而用力，而Omega随着他大开大阖的动作声音陡然反常地尖锐，随即又被更加深重的顶撞碰得支离破碎。  
梅西的呻吟，对于德容来说，与其说是催情剂，不如说是催命符。  
不久前他射进去的东西和Omega本身丰沛的汁液被这样快速的抽搅卷出了稀薄的泡沫，梅西浑圆挺翘的屁股，贪婪吞吃的穴口，自己狰狞紫涨的性器，和附着其上淫糜浪荡的白沫，这些组合在一起冲击着年轻alpha的视觉，还有他的神下流放浪的呜咽吟哦，勾引着他过度失控的放纵，他觉得自己像是被水妖湿淋淋水草缠住身体的海员，会死于全世界唯一的温暖。  
他的神内里被他操的软熟，腰肢起伏颤抖主动迎合着他，他的每一下都干得又深又重，叩击着Omega敏感的生殖腔口，又克制的不去打开它。  
这对于一个alpha来说有点儿残酷。  
于是红着眼的男孩儿更加发狠，最后终于在对着那一点重重的顶了几次之后，架在他肩头的双腿骤然缩紧，那声喊叫痛苦难当又脆弱非常，Omega剧烈地挣扎颤抖了起来，喷出的汁液甚至让他们身下的床单湿透了。  
德容被夹得闷哼一声，跳动的阴茎抵着Omega腔口的软肉，觉得自己快要死在他的神的身上了。

小国王看着一晚上过于卖力的男孩儿在他身边迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，总觉得哪里有点儿不放心，强打精神咬着被角想了想，从床边一堆衣服里捡出了一根浴袍棉质的腰带。


End file.
